Ne plus se faire de mal
by Lili76
Summary: Defi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thèmes : Jeux d'esprits. Ecrire sur une relation toxique. Depuis quelques temps, Hermione ne va pas bien. Elle s'enfonce, se noie. La cause ? Cette relation étrange qu'elle entretient avec son collègue.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Thème : Jeux d'esprits**  
 **Ecrire sur une relation toxique**

* * *

Hermione dépérissait. Pour ses amis, elle allait mal à cause de sa rupture d'avec Ron.  
Pour être honnête, la brune devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son ex depuis longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas réellement souffert de leur rupture. Quand Ron avait claqué la porte sur une énième dispute, elle avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir.  
D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne s'était aperçue de son départ que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Elle ignorait que le départ de Ron avait causé une violente dispute entre lui et Harry. Harry avait pris fait et cause pour Hermione. Comme il le faisait toujours.

Depuis leur chasse aux horcruxes et la désertion de Ron, Harry avait développé un fort instinct protecteur envers la jeune femme. Il considérait Hermione comme une sœur. Elle était sa famille.  
Ron et son sale caractère avait dans un premier temps refusé de reconnaître ses torts.  
Harry l'avait secoué, prêt à le frapper...

Ils s'étaient quittés brouillés, campés chacun sur leurs positions.

Harry inquiet, s'était rendu directement auprès d'Hermione.  
Il l'avait trouvée yeux dans le vague, pensive. Calme. Elle semblait détachée.  
Elle l'avait rassuré, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Que leur séparation était inéluctable. Que les torts étaient partagés.

Septique, il avait enlacé la jeune femme, lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler n'importe quand en cas de problème. Hermione avait promis.

Ce que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas dire, c'est qu'elle avait un secret. Un secret honteux.

Sa relation avec Ronald Weasley était moribonde depuis des mois, mais elle avait accéléré le processus par son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Elle était devenue distante et détachée de tout.

Ron se doutait il de quelque chose ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Sinon sa réaction aurait été bien plus violente.

Hermione Granger avait une liaison.

Tout avait commencé sur son lieu de travail, dans les couloirs du ministère.  
Elle n'aurait jamais LE croiser à cet endroit. Encore moins découvrir qu'ils étaient collègues.  
Leurs débuts avaient été ... chaotiques.

Ennemis pendant leur scolarité, rien n'avait réellement changé.  
Ils s'obligeaient à se supporter, mais leurs disputes étaient épiques.

Tout avait basculé presque par hasard. La dispute avait commencé, pour une raison quelconque. Hermione était incapable de s'en rappeler.  
Il était tard, et leurs collègues étaient rentrés chez eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire autant d'heures supplémentaires.

Était-ce la fatigue ? la lassitude du projet épineux sur lequel ils travaillaient ?  
Probablement un peu de tout ça en même temps.

Ce soir là, ils en étaient venus aux mains.

Hermione criait et lui ne bougeait pas, répondant avec froideur à ses récriminations. Il avait perdu patience et s'était mis à crier lui aussi en avançant vers elle.  
Hermione l'avait bousculé. Fort.

Fou de rage, il avait fait de même, l'envoyant contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle.  
Il s'était avancé vers elle, le regard orageux.

Hermione ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Ils étaient en train de se battre et d'un seul coup, ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendait.  
Pris d'une certaine urgence, leurs mains s'étaient promenées sur leurs corps, se découvrant mutuellement. Ils étaient brutaux, mais entre eux, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il avait soulevé sa jupe et ouvert sa braguette, et l'instant d'après il était en elle.  
Entre eux le sexe avait été violent.

L'orgasme avait submergé Hermione, la laissant pantelante. Ils s'étaient effondrés au sol.  
Ils avaient évité le regard de l'autre et sans un mot de plus, étaient rentrés chez eux.

Le soir, Hermione avait prétexté la fatigue pour aller se coucher directement. Elle s'était juré d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et que jamais ça ne se reproduirait. Ron l'avait ignorée, comme bien souvent depuis quelques temps.

Après une nuit peuplée de cauchemars, Hermione était arrivée en retard au travail le lendemain.  
Lui aussi était en retard. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un ascenseur. Il l'avait observée sans gêne mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ses cernes et son air épuisé.

Elle avait passé la journée à l'éviter. Lui n'avait pas cherché à la voir. Le soir venu, elle était restée comme souvent pour travailler au calme. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle pour assister à l'échec de son couple avec Ron.

Elle était restée dans le noir, éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe de bureau à la lueur incertaine. Elle avait toujours aimé cette atmosphère tamisée qui lui rappelait la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il fit irruption dans son bureau, pour venir déposer un dossier. En la voyant, il se figea. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment. Au moment où il esquissait un mouvement de recul, elle se leva. Sans qu'ils ne l'aient prémédité, il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Comme la veille, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il la prit sur le bord de son bureau.

Hermione ne rentra que tard dans la nuit chez elle. Elle s'était enfuie du ministère et avait erré un long moment dans les rues, perdue. Elle s'était glissée chez elle en silence et s'était allongée sur le sofa. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, culpabilisant de son comportement.

Quand Ron l'avait quitté, elle n'avait pas réagi, parce qu'elle était dévorée par sa culpabilité depuis un bon moment déjà. L'amour entre eux n'existait plus.

Le sexe - car ce n'était que ça, du sexe à la va vite entre deux personnes qui ne s'appréciaient même pas - la détruisait à petit feu. Elle culpabilisait. Se dégoûtait.

Voyant son état, son patron la renvoya chez elle et l'obligea à prendre deux semaines de vacances. Hermione ne lutta même pas. Elle prit ses affaires et partit sans un mot, tête basse.

Elle erra comme un âme en peine tout l'après midi, incapable de se reprendre. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se reprendre. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira et essaya de masquer au mieux ses émotions, en allant ouvrir.  
Et elle se figea, stupéfaite.

C'était lui.

Machinalement, elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- Il faut qu'on parle Granger.  
\- Parler ?  
\- De ton état.  
\- Il n'y...  
\- Ne me mens pas. Tout le monde l'a remarqué.  
\- Tout le monde ?  
\- Heureusement, tout le monde pense que la belette est responsable.  
Elle le regarda d'un air apathique, attendant la suite. Il soupira et s'adoucit.  
\- Granger. Bordel. A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Laisse moi. Malefoy, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Granger. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Hermione recula jusqu'au mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux.  
Il s'installa à ses côtés, et un lueur de douleur passa dans son regard ardoise.

\- Granger. Hermione.  
\- Faut arrêter. Ce qu'on fait. Je... Je peux plus continuer.  
\- Tu en as marre de te faire baiser par un putain de Mangemort, c'est ça ?

Elle sursauta, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il se sentait tellement écœuré, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses paroles.

\- Malefoy, non... On se fait du mal. C'est malsain.  
\- On est adultes.  
\- J'ai foutu en l'air ma vie...  
\- Arrêtes ça. On sait tous les deux que la belette te trompait depuis un bail. Et que c'était une question de temps.  
\- On se déteste. Depuis toujours.  
\- Possible. Pourtant tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre.

Elle étouffa un rire mêlé d'un sanglot.

\- Hermione. Je ne te déteste pas. Mais je sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Mal... Drago. Je ne peux plus.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?  
\- On baise au bureau, quand on se croise. Ce n'est pas...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as l'habitude de faire n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Non. Ce n'est pas moi.  
\- Et tu crois que je fais souvent ce genre de choses ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- Bordel... Ce n'est pas mon style non plus. J'aime habituellement un certain confort. Même si beaucoup sont dégoûtés de moi. Comme toi.  
\- Non ! Je... Merde, Drago ! Je sais ce que tu as fait pour nous aider à la fin de la guerre. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un Mangemort.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore de Poudlard ?  
\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des relations toxiques ? Ces personnes qui ne peuvent que se blesser ou se détruire ?  
\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'on se blessera ?  
\- C'est déjà le cas Drago.  
\- Uniquement parce que tu le veux bien. Tu as choisi de fuir, de te rendre malade. Sans essayer avant.  
\- Et... Que...  
\- Que vont penser les autres ? Que va penser Saint Potter ?  
\- Tu vois. C'est impossible.  
\- Arrêtes. Potter est venu me voir pour que j'essaie de t'aider. On sera jamais les meilleurs potes mais on est civilisés.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Laisse moi une chance au moins. Laisse nous une chance.

Drago se leva et l'aida à se lever. Elle tressaillit à son contact mais ne se déroba pas.  
Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, avec tendresse.  
Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il la conduisit à travers la maison jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il la déshabilla et l'aida à entrer sous la douche.  
Il la lava avec des gestes doux, puis l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse.  
Amorphe, elle se laissa dorloter, sans rien dire.

Il la conduisit ensuite à sa chambre et l'installa dans le grand lit. Il ne s'écarta que pour se déshabiller à son tour, ne gardant que son boxer. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la reprit dans ses bras.  
Elle voulut protester mais il la fit taire d'une légère pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Reposes toi. Je reste près de toi.

Blottie dans ses bras, elle ne cessa pas de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme tout contre lui.

Hermione, lorsque Drago était entré dans sa maison, avait commencé par paniquer. Mais il l'avait rassurée. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils entretenait tous les deux une haine qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps.  
Elle fut surprise qu'il se montre aussi calme face à sa réaction. Le Malefoy de Poudlard l'aurait bousculée ou insultée.  
Quand elle avait parlé des relations toxiques, elle avait surpris la lueur blessée dans son regard.  
Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir : elle était attirée par lui.  
Loin de se formaliser de ses hésitations et de ses craintes, il lui avait parlé avec une patience d'ange. Il s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait lavée avec une délicatesse et une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez lui.  
Il l'avait couchée et rejointe, sans aucun geste déplacé, la serrant dans ses bras, et veillant sur son sommeil.  
Et Hermione avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps passé une nuit paisible.  
Elle s'était réveillée baignant dans l'odeur de Drago, blottie dans sa chaleur.

Elle put l'observer à loisir. Il était devenu bel homme. Le sommeil enlevait toute dureté à ses traits, lui donnant l'air d'un ange paisible. Elle savait que Drago pouvait être redoutable. Mais là, dans ses bras, dans son lit, il était totalement abandonné, en pleine confiance.  
Elle ne cessa de le regarder, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Essayons".

Après tout, pour certains poisons, on pouvait développer une immunité après y être exposé quotidiennement. Peut être que leur relation ne serait plus toxique dès lors qu'ils l'envisageraient...


End file.
